icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Perry
|birth_place = Haileybury, Ontario, Canada |draft = 28th overall |draft_year = 2003 |draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim |career_start = 2003 |ntl_team = CAN }} Corey Perry (born May 16, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger and an alternate captain for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Drafted out of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), he captured a Memorial Cup with the London Knights and a gold medal with Canada at the World Junior Championships during his major junior career. Perry was selected by the Ducks 28th overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft and won the Stanley Cup with the club in 2007. In 2008, Perry's numbers improved after scoring 29 goals and 25 assists. In 2009, Perry scored 72 points and was named to his first NHL All-Star Game. Perry continued his success in 2010 as he scored 27 goals and had 49 assists. In 2011, Perry won the Hart Memorial Trophy as the National Hockey League MVP for the 2010–11 season. He led the NHL with 50 goals and finished third in points behind Daniel Sedin and Martin St. Louis, with 98. Internationally, Perry has won gold medals with Canada at the 2010 and 2014 Winter Olympics. Perry became a member of the Triple Gold Club after captaining Canada to gold at the 2016 IIHF World Championships, in addition to previously winning the Stanley Cup and the Olympic gold medal. Perry is only the second player (joining Scott Niedermayer) to combine Triple Gold membership with gold at the World Junior Championships, a Memorial Cup win, and a World Cup of Hockey win. Early life Perry was born on May 16, 1985, in Haileybury, Ontario. He was the first of two boys born to Geoff and Nancy Perry. He and his brother Adam learned to skate when Corey was two. When he was 10 years old, he and his family moved to Peterborough, Ontario. Growing up, his favourite NHL team was the Montreal Canadiens. Playing career Minor hockey Perry grew up playing hockey with the Peterborough Minor Petes AAA organization of the OMHA's Eastern AAA league. In 2001, Perry led his Petes to a victory in the inaugural OHL Cup Bantam AAA championship held in Peterborough. Perry had a stellar year offensively, scoring 73 goals in 67 games. Junior hockey After a standout minor hockey career, Perry was drafted fifth overall into the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) by the London Knights in the 2001 Priority Draft. He immediately produced at a point-per-game pace for the Knights, recording 59 points in 60 games in his rookie season. The following year, his NHL draft year, Perry improved to 78 points and was selected 28th overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. It was reported that Perry was to be sent to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Mike Comrie, but the trade never materialized, as Oilers General Manager Kevin Lowe asked Comrie to repay a portion of his bonus money. In the 2003–04 season, Perry scored 40 goals and 73 assists for 113 points in just 66 games, becoming the first Knight to reach 100 points in a season since Jason Allison did so in 1994. During the season, the Ducks were considering trading Perry to the Edmonton Oilers for Mike Comrie. The Oilers agreed to acquire Perry for Comrie, though there was one snag in the deal—Edmonton felt that Comrie should return $2.5 million of his salary. Comrie ultimately refused to do so and the trade subsequently fell through. In the OHL playoffs, Perry scored seven more goals, with his offensive prowess earning him a call-up to the Ducks' top minor league affiliate, the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks, for the remainder of the 2003–04 AHL season. Perry was later named an OHL First-Team All-Star after the season. Entering his fourth and final year with the Knights in 2004–05, Perry scored a junior career-high 130 points in 60 games. He went on to post an additional 38 points in the post-season to capture the J. Ross Robertson Cup as OHL champions, en route to a Memorial Cup championship. In 18 post-season games, Perry scored 11 goals and handed out 27 assists. The Knights shut-out Sidney Crosby's Rimouski Océanic in the final. Anaheim Ducks Perry made his debut with the Ducks the following season, in 2005–06. He was sent down, however, to the American Hockey League (AHL) early in the year, along with fellow rookie and future linemate Ryan Getzlaf. Perry scored his first career goal against the Edmonton Oilers on October 10, managing to score a point in each of his first four career games. He recorded his first career multi-goal game against the Los Angeles Kings on January 28. Perry and Getzlaf combined for 67 points in 36 games with the Portland Pirates—the Ducks' new AHL affiliate—and were subsequently recalled by the Ducks ahead of the team's run in the 2006 Stanley Cup playoffs. In the post-season, Perry scored no goals but managed three assists as the Ducks were eliminated in the Western Conference Final to Edmonton. Perry finished his rookie season with 25 points in 56 games with Anaheim. In 2006–07, Perry improved to 44 points in a full 82 games, playing with Ryan Getzlaf and Dustin Penner on a combination dubbed the "Kid Line." He went on in the 2007 playoffs to win the Stanley Cup with Anaheim, scoring 15 points in 21 games. He assisted on a goal in Game 1 against the Ottawa Senators in the Finals while in Game 3, he scored a goal that helped the Ducks take the lead. After the Senators tied the score, Perry assisted on Getzlaf's goal as the Ducks took the lead again. The Senators, however, scored the last three goals of the game and won, 5–3. In the final game, Perry scored a goal and had an assist. Anaheim went on to win the next two games, securing its first-ever Cup title. The following year, in 2007–08, Perry increased his totals to 29 goals and 54 points and was named to his first NHL All-Star Game as an injury replacement, along with Scott Niedermayer, to join Chris Pronger and Ryan Getzlaf as four Ducks on the Western Conference squad. Perry also made Ducks history during the season—on January 4, in a game against the Chicago Blackhawks, he scored a goal just 16 seconds into the game, the fastest goal ever scored by a Duck in a home game. Despite the personal successes of the year, however, Anaheim were unable to replicate the previous year's playoff success, falling to the Dallas Stars in the 2008 Conference Quarterfinals. Perry played in three games and had two goals and an assist. In the subsequent off-season, on July 1, 2008, Perry signed a five-year contract extension with the Ducks worth $26.625 million—identical to a deal Ryan Getzlaf had agreed to the previous off-season. The 2008–09 season was a break-out year for Perry. He led the Ducks with 32 goals and finished second on the team in points, with 72. On November 1, he recorded five points in a game against the Vancouver Canucks, four of which were assists, a career-high. On January 3, however, Perry was suspended by the League for four games after elbowing Philadelphia Flyers forward Claude Giroux during the third period of a game on January 2. Perry finished the regular season scoring four goals in the year's last five games. Continuing his scoring streak, he then contributed eight goals and six assists during the 2009 playoffs that saw the Ducks advance to Game 7 of the Western Conference Semifinals against the Detroit Red Wings, who ultimately ended the Ducks' season after their Game 7 victory. Perry scored the Ducks' second goal of that game. In Game 1, Perry scored a goal, but the Ducks lost 3–2, while the Ducks won Game 2 as Perry contributed two assists. After recording no points in a Ducks win in Game 3, Perry scored two goals and also recorded an assist in Game 4, but the Ducks lost the game, 6–3. In Game 7, the Ducks lost the game despite Perry scoring a goal and providing an assist. In the 2009–10, Perry posted a 19-game point streak that ultimately ended on December 4, 2009, against Dallas. He ended the year with a team-leading 76 points and 111 penalty minutes. He also finished second on the club with 27 goals—trailing only Bobby Ryan's 35—and second in assists, with 49, one short of Ryan Getzlaf's 50. The following year, in 2010–11, Perry led the League with 50 goals, winning the Maurice "Rocket" Richard Trophy as a result, reaching the feat with a hat-trick against the San Jose Sharks on April 6, 2011. With 48 assists, he finished the season with 98 points, third-highest in the League. Perry was also chosen to the 2011 NHL All-Star Game, where he won the Shootout Elimination Challenge in the Skills Competition. Perry recorded his first career hat-trick in a game against the Minnesota Wild on December 12; he also recorded two assists in the game, giving him five points. After the All-Star Game, Perry exploded offensively—from February 2 to 18, he recorded at least one point in seven consecutive games, and recorded his second career hat-trick on February 5 against the Colorado Avalanche. In the process, he became just the fourth Ducks player to score all three of his team's goals in one game (Paul Kariya, Teemu Selänne and Bobby Ryan were the others). Nearing the end of the season, Perry continued his torrid scoring pace. On March 9, Perry scored two more goals, his 32nd and 33rd goal of the season, surpassing his previous career-high, single-season goal tally. Perry scored another goal in a win against Colorado. In the next game, he scored the only two goals as the Ducks lost to the Phoenix Coyotes. From March 19 through April 6, Perry recorded a least a point in ten consecutive games, later taking the League scoring lead from Steven Stamkos of the Tampa Bay Lightning when he scored two goals against the defending Stanley Cup champion Chicago Blackhawks. He then recorded his third career hat-trick in a game against the San Jose Sharks on April 6, with his third of the game giving him 50 for the year. After reaching the mark, he became just the third Ducks player to record a 50-goal season, joining Teemu Selänne and Paul Kariya. "Fifty is a huge number," Perry said after being serenaded with "M-V-P!" chants from the Honda Center crowd in Anaheim. He added, "Everybody talks about it, (but) not a whole lot of people get to do it and be in that category. It hasn't really sunk in." Led by Perry's late-season scoring surge, the Ducks finished with 99 points, good for the fourth seed in the West to set up a matchup with the Nashville Predators in the 2011 Western Conference Quarterfinals. After being held to zero points in Game 1, Perry scored the Ducks' first goal on a power play in Game 2 against Pekka Rinne, later assisting on Ryan Getzlaf's goal that gave the Ducks a 3–1 lead. Near the end of the game, Perry then assisted on Bobby Ryan's empty-netter as the Ducks won 5–3. In Game 3, Perry recorded another two assists, but the Ducks fell 4–3, while in Game 4, he set up Cam Fowler's power play goal early in the first period. In the early part of the third period, Perry scored a short-handed goal to give Anaheim the lead in an eventual 6–3 victory. "He's always scored big goals for us at big times, and your big guys got to be your big guys in big games," Ryan Getzlaf said. "There’s no doubt about it. He’s been doing it … all year, and we expect nothing less come playoff time." The Ducks, however, would lose the last two games and were eliminated. Perry recorded no points in the last two losses. In the series, Perry finished with two goals and six assists. At the end of the 2010–11 season, Perry won the Hart Memorial Trophy, prevailing over finalists Daniel Sedin and Martin St. Louis, as the League's regular season MVP. "You don't know what to expect when you come to this thing," Perry said by phone. "You don't want to expect to win. But then you hear your name. I thought I had a great chance, but you look at the other two guys and they had great chances as well." He became the first Ducks player to win the Hart Trophy and the first Ducks player to win the Maurice "Rocket" Richard Trophy since Teemu Selänne in 1999. For the 2011–12 season, the reigning Hart Trophy winner struggled early in the season as well as the rest of the team. The year was considered an off-year for Perry and his teammates. Despite managing to score 37 goals to lead the Western Conference, the Ducks missed the 2012 playoffs after finishing fifth in the Pacific Division and 13th in the Western Conference. In the lock-out-shortened 2012–13 season, Perry and his teammates got off to a much better start than the previous season, going 7–1–1 in their first nine games. Although his teammates were finding success scoring goals, Perry struggled to find the back of the net, scoring only one goal in his first 12 games. As the season progressed, however, Perry began to find his scoring touch, ultimately finishing the season with 15 goals and 36 points. In a game against the Minnesota Wild, Perry delivered a late hit to the head of Jason Zucker. After a review of the hit by NHL executive Rob Blake, Perry was given a four-game suspension. On March 18, 2013, Perry signed an eight-year, $69 million contract extension with the Ducks, ten days after Ryan Getzlaf was signed to a similar eight-year deal. The 2013 playoffs would prove to be a disappointment for Perry, as he failed to score a single goal in the seven game loss to the Detroit Red Wings despite firing 24 shots on goal. Perry's 2013–14 season turned out to be one of his best as he had 43 goals and 82 points, helping the Ducks win their second consecutive Pacific Division title. Perry was selected to the First All-Star team for the second time in his career. International play }} Perry helped lead Canadian junior team to a gold medal in the 2005 World Junior Championship, playing alongside Sidney Crosby and Patrice Bergeron on the team's first line. On December 30, 2009, Perry was selected to play for Canada at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. On April 16, 2010, Perry was among the first group of 15 players to be named to Canada for participation at the 2010 IIHF World Championship in Cologne, Mannheim and Gelsenkirchen, Germany. 2010 Winter Olympics In Canada's first game of the tournament, Perry helped lead the team to an 8–0 victory over Norway, scoring one goal. In the tournament quarterfinals against Russia, he scored another two goals in a 7–3 win, then scored the second goal in the gold medal game against the United States to make the score 2–0 in the second period. Canada went on to win the game 3–2 after an overtime goal by Sidney Crosby, thus winning gold. 2014 Winter Olympics Perry contributed one assist in Canada's six games en route to a gold medal victory at the 2014 Winter Olympics over Sweden in Sochi. Family Perry's younger brother Adam played alongside him on the London Knights' 2005 Memorial Cup-winning team. Adam currently is the assistant coach of the London Nationals Junior B Team. Corey currently lives in London, Ontario, during the off-season and in Newport Coast, California, during the NHL season. Perry's parents are Geoff, a policeman for the Ontario Provincial Police (OPP), and Nancy. When he was three years old, Perry was watching a hockey game on television, holding a mini-stick, when he turned to his mother and said, "One day I'm going to play for you on TV, Mom."http://ducks.nhl.com/team/app?articleid=422212&page=NewsPage&service=page He received his first pair of skates from a close family friend, who oddly enough was the captain of the London Knights in the 1992–93 season, Brett Marietti. Corey married long time girlfriend Blakeny Robertson of Timmins, Ontario, on July 18, 2015. Community From 2007 to 2011 Perry sponsored a charity golf tournament in London, Ontario which raised over $100 000 for local charities. Jim McKellar, the assistant general manager of the London Knights when Perry played for them, has said about Corey, "He's a very personable guy who has a great sense of humour. He's also great with the fans. He was always very accommodating and never said no to anything we asked him to participate in. Whether it was a trip to the hospital or an autograph session, Corey was great. He was the ideal ambassador." Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards Junior *2001–02 – OHL First All-Rookie Team *2003–04 – OHL First All-Star Team *2003–04 – CHL Second All-Star Team *2004–05 – Memorial Cup – Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy (MVP) *2004–05 – Memorial Cup – All-Star Team *2004–05 – OHL Red Tilson Trophy (Most Outstanding Player) *2004–05 – OHL Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy (Leading Scorer) *2004–05 – OHL Wayne Gretzky 99 Award (Playoff MVP) *2004–05 – OHL First All-Star Team *Number (94) Retired by the London Knights NHL *2006–07 – Stanley Cup Champion (Anaheim) *2007–08 – Selected to All-Star Game *2010–11 – Selected to All-Star Game *2010–11 – Maurice "Rocket" Richard Trophy *2010–11 – Hart Memorial Trophy *2010–11 – First All-Star Team *2011–12 – Selected to All-Star Game *2013–14 – First All-Star Team *2015–16 - Selected to All-Star Game International * 2005 – IIHF World U20 Championship gold medal (Canada) * 2010 – Olympic gold medal (Canada) * 2014 – Olympic gold medal (Canada) * 2016 – IIHF World Championship gold medal (Canada) * 2016 – World Cup of Hockey gold (Canada) References External links Category:Born in 1985 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:2010 Olympian Category:London Knights alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:National Hockey League players with 50 goal seasons Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Rocket Richard Trophy winners Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Triple Gold Club Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick